phineasyferbfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Latín Ferb (Canción)
Latín Ferb es una canción de un episodio de la Temporada 3 del episodio "Latin Ferb". Fue cantada por Phineas, Baljeet, Buford, y Isabella para presentar el "Latin Ferb", un lenguage creado por Phineas y Ferb, para los ciudadanos de Danville. Letras Ingles Phineas: You take the first letter of every word You move it to the end and then say ‘-erb' It's like we're adding a phonetic caboose to it Don't get confused, just get used to it. Isabella: Whenever someone sneezes, You no longer say "bless you." Instead you play a flugelhorn And give him your left shoe. Phineas and Isabella: Whenever you meet someone on the street Don't shake their hand, just stomp your feet And your conversation won't be complete Until you give him a big slab of meat. Isabella: You take the first letter of every word You move it to the end and then say ‘-erb' It's like we're adding a phonetic caboose to it Don't get confused, just get used to it. Phineas: Whenever someone sneezes, You no longer say "bless you". Instead you play a flugelhorn And give him your left shoe. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford: So those are the rules and we hope you enjoy them We're sure to be adding a few As new customs evolve, well, we hope you employ them But for right now here's what you should do… Isabella: You take the first letter of every word You move it to the end and then say ‘-erb' It's like we're adding a phonetic caboose to it Don't get confused, just get used to it. Phineas: Whenever someone sneezes, You no longer say "bless you". Instead you play a flugelhorn And give him your left shoe. Baljeet and Buford: Whenever you meet someone on the street Don't shake their hand, just stomp your feet And your conversation won't be complete Until you give him a big slab of meat. Latino Phineas: La letra primera hay que mover La pones al final y agregas ‘-erb' Es un estímulo fonético, observa bien. No te confundas, acostúmbrate. Isabella: Si alguien estornuda, Salud tu no le dirás. Tocar friscón Y un zapato le has de dar. Phineas e Isabella: Si en la calle ves a alguien pasar Es el saludo pisotear Y termina una conversación Dando el trozo de carne mejor. Isabella: La letra primera hay que mover La pones al final y agregas ‘-erb' Es un estímulo fonetico, observa bien No te confundas, acostúmbrate. Phineas: Si alguien estornuda, Salud tu no le dirás. Tocar friscón Y un zapato le has de dar. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet y Buford:Las reglas son esas, espero les gusten Y pronto habrá más que ver Como clientes que crecen, espero las usen Por ahora esto es lo que hay que hacer... Isabella: La letra primera hay que mover La pones al final y agregas ‘-erb' Es un estímulo fonético, observa bien No te confundas, acostúmbrate. Phineas: Si alguien estornuda, Salud tu no le dirás. Tocar friscón Y un zapato le has de dar. Baljeet y Buford: Si en la calle ves a alguien pasar Es el saludo pisotear Y termina una conversación Dando el trozo de carne mejor. (NOTA: Las líneas en azul se cantan al mismo tiempo.) Información Conocida *La version demo de esta canción fue puesta en el SoundCloud de Martin Olson.thumb|right|200px|Demo de Latin Ferb (En ingles, no existe en español) *Es la segunda vez que Phineas e Isabella cantan juntos.La primera vez fue en Tuyo el verano es! en el capitulo: Phineas y Ferb: Tuyo el verano es! *Está es la segunda vez que Isabella por lo menos canta una linea sola en la Temporada 3, la primera vez fue en Con los Planos en el episodio Ingenio Interrumpido *Sin contar la pelicula "Phineas y Ferb La Película: A Través de la 2da Dimensión", esta es la primera vez Phineas y Ferb han cantado en la temporada 3. *'Error:' durante la línea "...Espero las usen...", el brazo derecho de Buford desaparece *Algunas personas que se ven en este canción se han visto antes,como, la mujer de Un Chico de Verdad, the Actriz de Pier Cabeza de alfiler, Ben Baxter y Lulu Atrapa Jones Escritores *Dan Povenmire *Martin Olson *Jim Bernstein Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Phineas Flynn Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Ferb Fletcher Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Baljeet Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Buford Van Stomm Categoría:Canciones Categoría:En trabajo Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Phineas Flynn Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Ferb Fletcher Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Baljeet Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Buford Van Stomm Categoría:Temporada 3 canciones Categoría:Canciones Categoría:En trabajo Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Phineas Flynn Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Ferb Fletcher Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Baljeet Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Buford Van Stomm